Casey Emerson Part One Continued
by Lotr030201
Summary: Set after the first movie but before the second one. Casey is broke, a single mother, divorced, and living with Sam in his apartment. She's helping with the rent and bills but the recent news of a young Dallas girl gone missing is disturbing. Especially with the events that happen afterwards. And with the nightmares Casey is having, she believes she's slowly losing her mind. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the life of one of my favorite OC's: Casey Emerson-Frog! But this is her life between the first and second movie. She and Edgar are recently divorced and Casey's dealing with being a single mother of two teenagers-a fourteen year old boy who was like his father and a thirteen year old girl who has a sassy attitude.

Chapter One

I walked in from work and I shut the door to my apartment. Three months ago, the divorce between Edgar and I was finalized. It wasn't until Alan turned that Edgar and I began to have relationship problems. I shared this apartment with my twin brother, Sam, and paid my half of the rent every month. It wasn't half bad. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. It was a pretty good sized apartment.

I walked over to the couch, and sat down. I turned the TV and saw the news.

"_...Brand new developments today on the missing seventeen year old Dallas girl, Lisa Walsh. Rescue crews seem to think that they have found her body stuffed in a black trash bag near White Rock Lake in Dallas, Texas. But they have not confirmed the body just yet. The Jane Doe is now being examined by the medical examiner as we speak. In other news today, the stock market—"_

I turned the TV off. The poor girl disappeared about a few months ago under mysterious circumstances. From what we have been told, the girl seemed to be going wild. She got involved in drugs and alcohol and I think prostitution. I'm not sure.

"Hey. Heads up." I heard, and I turned. Sam tossed me a key. I caught it.

"Thanks." I smiled. Sam was the only one who had a key at the time I moved in, and we saved every penny we could to get it.

"Anything exciting happen at work?" Sam sat next to me on the couch. "Can I see the remote?"

"Yeah." I hand Sam the remote. "It was the usual shit at work. People complaining about how I was too slow at this and too slow at that. Basically I'm not a good cashier."

Sam shook his head and turned the TV on. "People are just stupid."

"That's why I don't like them."

Sam laughed. Then he looked at the TV. They were repeating what they said earlier about the Lisa Walsh girl. "That's horrible."

"I hope it's not her. But yet, then again, I do because they family will at least have her back, dead or not." I shake my head.

"I know."

Then I changed the conversation to a different subject. "So, who's this new girl? I know you like her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Her name is Sarah, but I don't like her like that."

"That's bull."

Sam seemed to blush. "Is not."

I rolled my eyes, got up, and went into the kitchen to make dinner. "Go on. Get your fill of the TV. Just remember, if you make me miss 24 again, I will hurt you."

Sam laughed. "I learned my lesson last time. I won't let you miss it again."

"Good." I opened the cupboard, and stood there. "What do you want tonight?"

"What do we have?"

"Nothing. Like legit. Nothing."

"Mexican?"

"Italian?"

"Uh uh. Chinese?"

"Japanese?"

"Cajun?"

"Actually I think we do have jambalaya mix. I'll make that."

"Need me to help?"

"No, I got it."

"Alright."

I took the mix out and began to cook it. After dinner and after 24, Sam and I did we usually do every night. He let me beat his ass at checkers.

"How's your job hunting going?" I asked.

Sam moved his red pawn. "Not too good. I've applied a whole bunch of times. All of them said no."

"Even McDonald's?"

"Look. If I had wanted to be a janitor, I would do it someplace cleaner."

I laughed and nodded. "Same here." I made my black pawn hop over his red one and took his red one off the board.

"You cheater."

"I did not cheat."

"Did too."

"Uh uh."

Sam made his pawn hop over mine. "Oh yeah? King me."

"Asshole."

Sam laughed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

I looked up at the ceiling in my room. I felt like a little child again. The covers were pulled up to my chest and I was warm and felt protected. It was still weird. I didn't have Edgar's warmth next to me, something I was used to for fifteen years. I shut my eyes. The next thing I know my head hurts and I open my eyes and look around. I'm on the floor again, the covers strewn around me. It was daylight. For weeks now, nightmares have haunted my dreams, and I don't know if they mean anything. I keep seeing fangs, red eyes, pale skin... I knew I had watched Dracula way too much. Either that or I was just missing vampire hunting. The job at the store paid okay, but vampire hunting was better, considering it was Edgar who made the prices and made sure the people paid in full.

"Casey?" Sam opened my bedroom door. He looked worried. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a bump on the head."

Sam gave me an odd look and then nodded. "Okay. Listen. You got the place to yourself tonight."

"Why's that?" I stand up, and hold my head. Mighty big bump.

"Sarah. She's not busy tonight and she asked me to take her out."

I smirk. "Have fun."

"Trust me." Sam smiles really wide. "I will." He starts to leave.

"Where you going?"

"To get a new outfit. I need to look nice."

I shake my head. "Only you Sam."

"There is nothing wrong with looking nice." He points a finger at me.

"You are the first man I have ever heard say that." I teased.

"Shut up, Casey." I laughed and he left my doorway. "Be back in a bit."

"Alright." I giggled. I heard the door open.

"Don't let anyone in." he teased. "I trust you. No wild parties. Got it?"

"Sam I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm thirty five."

"So am I." the door closes. I roll my eyes.

"Brothers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That night, I walked into the old comic book store. There are a lot of memories there. Very old memories. But it helps me find solace. No one goes there anymore, and I usually just go there to be alone. I was already inside and was walking towards the back.

I force the door open, and it creaks. The bottom drags the ground like someone would drag their feet on the floor, and I start coughing because of the dust. I haven't been in here in years. The last time I was here, I had only just remembered the old storage room. A lot of things happened in there for me. For example. It's where Edgar and I would go to 'study for a test' and end up in a make-out session. It was my place of solace when I thought I was pregnant when I was a senior in high school and had everything going for me. I kept that small thing to myself. I didn't even tell Edgar. But I ended up having a miscarriage, which I thought was all for the better, since I got accepted to three schools. But that ended up being a pisser when I found out that Harvard wouldn't accept me. So, I just graduated from high school and never went to college. School was too stressful anyway.

I look around. The old room was the same. The two blue worn out chairs were in corner, covered in a blanket of dust. The table in front of them had finally crumbled, the old front left leg broken and worn down from years of termite infestation. The was still that one squeaky floorboard, and the tacky red couch where so many memories were made sat in its same place as it did back in 1989, when I graduated.

I walked over to the couch, the squeaky floorboard scaring me like it did so many years ago. I sit and lie down and let the old memories come rushing through my mind. I heard a door open, and looked up. Soon, the door to this room opens and someone screams. I scream back. But it was only Vanessa.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"I wanted to be alone. You?"

"I wanted to jack a comic book."

"Looks like you did."

"Shut up."

"How's Alan?"

Vanessa groaned and flopped in an old wooden chair hidden near the door. "He won't kiss me."

"He just doesn't want to bite you." I explained.

"I know but still."

The wooden chair began to creak. "Nessa." I warned.

"What?"

There was a crack. The chair broke from under her and I began laughing.

"Shut up, Casey!" Vanessa snapped, but it was still funny, because her face was priceless.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"You wanna get coffee?"

```~~~LATER~~~```

Vanessa and I hung out the whole day. Afterwards, I took her home.

"Alright. Let me get back to the slave ship." Vanessa muttered. I laughed because she was talking about her dogs and I knew what they were like. They ran around, broke everything, and shit in the house.

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Vanessa got out and left. I drove off and saw someone in my rearview mirror. I sped up and then turned the corner. I got out, and ducked behind my car. The other one drove on.

"What the hell..." I got back in my car, and drove home.

```~~~APARTMENT~~~```

I walked in, and was surprised when I saw Sam.

"What are you doing home?" I asked.

"Turns out Sarah turned me down. I asked her when she wanted me there, she said eight o'clock. She stood me up."

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry." I sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I just thought she really liked me."

I gave him a hug.

```~~~NIGHTTIME~~~```

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I looked at the end table that had a picture of me, Edgar, and the kids. I looked at that, suddenly missing him, and wondering if he missed me too. Then, I looked out the window, and saw a shadow. I walked over, and opened my blinds but it was gone.

"Am I going fucking crazy?" I muttered to myself. I didn't like this. Not at all. I walked out of my room, and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and had it on low. The news was on.

"_The body near White Rock Lake area in Dallas, Texas, was confirmed to not be the body of Lisa Walsh. The search continues for the seventeen year old_." I turned the TV off. So where was the girl? I got up, looked at the cabinets, and then shook my head. No. I can't. Not like last year. After the separation, I sorta...gorged on food. But I stopped and already lost more than half the weight. Just got five more pounds to go. Or something like that. I needed to ask Sam. He's my weight manager. I went into my bedroom, and got on the bed. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm just missing Edgar. I shut my eyes, and I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up hugging my pillow. I looked around, and walked out, and saw my brother on the couch, talking to someone on the phone.

"Sam?" I said. He held up a hand.

"Yeah. Well, I—You what? When? No. That's not—that's not true." He laughed. "Wow. Nice goin', Mike."

"Hi, Michael!" I called going into the kitchen and getting a soda.

"Case says hi." There was a slight pause. "He says hi back." Sam continued his conversation. I quietly opened the Coke and slowly took a drink. I saw that this was the last Coke in the fridge and these are Sam's favorites. I put my soda down and put some more in the fridge. I heard Sam laugh.

"Oh, man. Mike, you couldn't have done worse."

I shook my head. Sam got up and opened the fridge and took out a Coke.

"Oh, uh Sam." I started, but Sam had already opened it and took a drink.

"Why is this hot?" he asked. I stood there for a second and then started laughing. "Did you drink the last cold one?"

"No. I'm drinking the last cold one." I answered and kept laughing. Sam glared at me and got down a glass and put some ice in it. "Alright, Mike. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up.

"What was going on?" I asked. Sam laughed.

"Mike went to a party. Some kid-a girl-started hitting on him. And she literally was a kid. He said she was about seventeen. Kissed him and everything. Just didn't have sex with him. Star found out and made him sleep on the couch. Then she made him cook the dinner the next night."

"What happened with that?"

"He burned it."

I laughed. Sam continued.

"Then, Kenly was able to actually make something up and said Michael did it instead." Kenly was Michael and Star's sixteen year old daughter. "They had a romantic dinner and made up."

"Well that's good. But still. That was funny." At least in my book it was.

"Yeah, like when you drank my last Coke."

"Drinking, Sam." I took another drink. Sam walked up to me, and I put the Coke down. He started tickling me.

"That'll teach you. Don't drink my Cokes."

"Okay, okay, okay!" I screech, laughing.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"Well, I—You what?" I listened to Vanessa's story. Apparently, she and Alan were going to kiss and he was about to bite her so he left the room, and locked himself in his. "No, don't do that. Honey—Honey, it has nothing against you. He just didn't want to hurt you. Now, don't get crazy here. No one can track down that vampire. I was there. He took off out the window and no one's seen him since. And no, it's not going to help if you wear his hat. No it's not. Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye bye."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Oh, last night Alan and Vanessa were about to kiss and he freaked out."

"Oh, I knew that was going to happen. Look, Case, I gotta get to work. See you around seven, and keep dinner warm."

"Who are you? My husband?"

"No. I'm your brother who likes warm food."

I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was jogging around the city. I needed to think or talk to someone. If I needed anyone to talk to, it'd be Edgar, but I haven't seen him in forever.

```~~~1991~~~```

_Edgar jumped back and swatted the paper in his face. Sam laughed, the straw now out of his mouth. Alan stirred his drink some more, the straw in his hand. The ice made clinking noises as it lightly tapped the glass. He was smiling at Vanessa, who kept looking at her menu. She had come into town for the wedding, and Alan could not keep his eyes off of her. Her glasses slid down to the bottom of her nose and she pushed them back up. She looked up and Alan quickly looked away, the smile off of his face. Sam nudged him, smirking. Alan looked at him._

"_You two, uh...?" Sam asked. Alan looked at him like he was crazy._

"_No." he snapped. _

"_Okay. Jesus." Sam shook his head and looked at me. I nodded._

"_Oh yeah." I mouthed. I looked at the TV, not realizing that it was on. "Basketball. Why do they always show basketball in here?" I asked. Edgar rolled his eyes._

"_I prefer football." He grumbled._

"_I prefer Happy Days or Family Ties more than anything." I muttered. That was true. Ever since I could remember, I had the hugest crushes on Richie Cunningham and Potsie Webber from Happy Days, and Alex P. Keaton from Family Ties. _

"_Hey, Case." Vanessa put her menu down, and looked at me. "We need to talk decorations for the wedding."_

"_Oh. Oh! Right! Shit I forgot. Sorry."_

"_Yeah." Vanessa rolled her eyes, annoyed. "That damn waitress isn't gonna come for another 15 minutes or so."_

"_Yeah, they're usually slow in this place. Food's good though." I said. _

"_Never been. Anyway." She grabbed a cocktail napkin. "What colors do you want?"_

"_Camouflage." Edgar said._

"_You can't have camouflage for a wedding." Alan said. "That's not really setting the mood."_

"_Why? We always wear camouflage."_

_Sam laughed. "Edgar, I think you should just let Case pick the colors."_

"_You try to help..." Edgar rolled his eyes. _

"_I know you were trying to help. Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and then turned back to Vanessa. _

```~~~2006-PRESENT DAY~~~```

I stopped jogging and leaned on the wall, Nancy Sinatra's famous song These Boots Are Made for Walkin' playing on my mp3 player. This song helped me out sometimes. I don't know how. I don't know why. Maybe the thought of walking on my ex-boyfriends. Now, I know that's not the point of the song, but when she goes "These boots are gonna walk all over you" that all I can help but think. I smiled and started to walk. I looked around. I saw the comic book store again and walked in. Memories flooded back.

```~~~1987~~~```

_"Hi. I'm Casey Emerson." I said. Bandana boy looked at my hand, and then looked at me._

_"Hi." He said. I looked around, and then took my hand down._

_"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." I said._

_"Edgar."_

_"And...and who's that other boy with you? Is he your cousin—"_

_"He's my brother."_

_"Oh." I said. "What's his name?" I asked. Edgar eyed me suspiciously. Okay. Sorry I asked. "Um..." I looked around, and dug in my pocket. I took out a sheet of paper, and a pen. How that got in my pocket without me feeling it, I have no clue. I wrote down my name and then my number. "Here." I said, handing it to Edgar. Edgar looked at it. "It's my number."_

_"I know what it is." Edgar said, and went to take it. His hand brushed against mine, and I swore that he blushed._

_"Uh..." I said, the redness growing in my cheeks. "Call me sometime. Okay?"_

_"...Sure." Edgar said, but he didn't sound sure. The whole time, he seemed suspicious, mainly. I smiled, and then left._

_"Hey tomato face." Sam said, when I caught up to him._

_"Shut up."_

```~~~2006~~~```

I shudder and I hear something up in the rafters. "Who's there?"

"Casey Frog..." the voice sneers.

"Okay, um, it's just Casey Emerson now."

Something crashes and I jump around. I stand there, biting my lip. The door opened.

In walked Edgar, ready for a fight. He had the gun pointed at me (accidentally, I'm sure) and I ducked behind a comic book stand. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Casey?" he asked. I popped my head over the shelf. He groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was jogging. Sometimes I come in here because I...I...I..."

"Save it." Edgar held his hand up, and he put his gun down.

"What's with the gun?"

"I've been tracking this vampire to this very spot. I was going to come and kill it today. Little did I know my ex-wife just randomly popping up in this very same store."

I smiled nervously, and kicked the ground. "You've done something new with your hair."

"I trimmed it."

"Oh." Small talk equals awkward. That's what Sam always said. And it was very awkward. He was right. "How're the kids?"

"Nathan's fine, but he recently got into a fight at school. Autumn's getting somewhat of an attitude."

I nod and I swear I hear footsteps above us. I automatically look up, my vampire hunting instincts kicking in. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"I heard it." Edgar looked up as well.

"Maybe it's a rodent."

"Or a half vampire."

I nodded and we ran up the stairs. God, I was so embarrassed. At this point, I looked like shit. My hair was falling out of its ponytail and I was a bit bigger than when he had last seen me three months ago. I didn't worry about that as bad, though. Ten more pounds gone and I'll be as small as I was before I had Nathan. Edgar slammed the door open to the spare room and we saw nothing in the room. The windows were boarded up and it was darker than before. I looked at the couch and blushed madly, remembering. I suddenly thought of something.

"Have you talked to Alan?" I asked.

"Not recently." Edgar said. "I've been meaning to call him but I've been busy."

"Why don't you just go visit him?"

"I can't."

"I'll go with you."

"I can't. Not right now. Just get off of that subject."

"Okay." Jeez, you try to be nice. "We should come back here at night. That way we know something will be going on." And I'll prove to myself if I'm crazy or not.

"Good idea." Edgar nodded and then we left. We went our separate ways and I sat on a bench for a little bit just thinking. Then I went home.


End file.
